


First Time's the Charm

by starkly



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, as awkward as I expected that to be, it turned out all right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend several months ago who requested fluffy fic with post-coital cuddles & first time ‘I love you’s. (And as such completely ignores all of YA v2.)

"You know, as awkward as I expected that to be, it turned out all right."

Billy hums in agreement, sleepily rolling up against Teddy’s side. Their tuxedos are a scattered mess on the floor, the perfectly straightened jacket sleeves and pant legs now completely wrinkled, but Billy couldn’t care less. Teddy’s hair is practically sticking up from how hard Billy had tugged on it, and he’s pretty sure there’s going to be a hickey the size of a quarter clearly visible on his neck in the morning. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect prom night.

"Are you already falling asleep?" Teddy asks, running a hand through Billy’s messy hair.

Billy squints up at him, then tucks his face back into the crook of Teddy’s neck. “It’s four in the morning, Ted. How are you not?”

"I guess I’m just all keyed up." And Teddy, sweet, wonderful Teddy, manages to look guilty enough about it that Billy laughs, the warm puff of air tickling Teddy’s neck.

"Don’t tell me you want to go another round."

Teddy flushes pink, Billy still smiling against his skin. “Oh, no. No, twice was plenty.”

"Mm, maybe later," Billy murmurs, half asleep. Teddy’s so comforting and warm, his arm tucked around Billy and holding him tight. Billy thinks he could stay like this forever. He could magic up food and then they could have sex for like, two or three more days. Yes, that’d be nice.

Teddy seems content to let Billy drift off, still gently stroking his hair while he watches him fall asleep. When Billy’s breathing evens out, Teddy leans down and kisses his temple, whispering, “Love ya, Billy.”

Billy’s eyes open at once in surprise, and he struggles to sit up while Teddy jerks back in shock.

"You were asleep!" Teddy cries, tone accusatory.

"You told me you loved me while you thought I was sleeping!" Billy retorts, just as horrified.

They stare at each other, neither boy daring to say a word first. 

Finally Teddy cracks, looking heartbroken. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I never should’ve said - “

Billy holds up a hand to stop him before he can go any further, feeling distinctly like he’s just kicked a puppy. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

"Yes," Teddy agrees without hesitation, still frowning. Unable to stand it anymore, Billy pushes forward to wipe that downtrodden expression off Teddy’s face with a fierce kiss, hands curling around the back of Teddy’s neck as he pulls him closer. Teddy sits up straighter to get a better angle, allowing Billy the opportunity to slip into his lap.

"You can tell me you love me while I’m fully awake," Billy says once they finally break off the kiss, his hands on either side of Teddy’s face so that he can’t look away. He presses a soft kiss to Teddy’s cheek, then another to the corner of his mouth. "Know why?"

Teddy settles his hands on Billy’s waist, a small smile creeping onto his face when Billy kisses him playfully. “Why?”

"Because I love you too, you jerk."

Teddy smiles, so thoroughly relieved that he can’t stop from laughing. Billy grins back, kissing Teddy through the laughter and pushing him down against the bed so he can kiss him harder. Billy nips at Teddy’s jaw and ear, and Teddy’s fingers have left little red imprints on Billy’s hips by the time they stop.

"Change of plans," Billy says, voice breathy. "More sex now, sleep later."

"That’s fine with me," Teddy replies, kissing him again, and Billy couldn’t be more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Partial companion piece to [why don’t you lend a helping hand](http://aleator.tumblr.com/post/53578420306), which is pre-prom fluff.


End file.
